Eutectic soldering technology is widely applied in the field of microelectronics and optoelectronic packaging, such as the bonding of a chip and a substrate, bonding of the substrate and a housing, packaging a cover plate of the housing, etc. As a connection material of the devices, a solder joint is responsible for mechanical connections and electrical connections, heat exchanges, etc. Compared with the ordinary conductive adhesive bonding method, eutectic soldering technology with the advantages of high thermal conductivity, small resistance, high reliability, etc., is especially suitable for the connections between various high-power chips or high-frequency chips and substrates, substrates and housings. Power components which require high heat dissipation capability or high reliability of chips all adopt eutectic soldering, such as IGBT packaging, microwave power component, high power LED chip, laser diodes, multi-chip components, aerospace electronic device, etc. The main factors affecting the quality of eutectic soldering include a heating/cooling rate, a eutectic pressure, temperature uniformity, protective atmosphere, solder matching, etc. Improper handling of these factors easily leads to a thick intermetallic compound (IMC) layer, an uneven distribution of the intermetallic compound layer and a higher voiding rate, which would cause a potential reliability problem.
At present, the main eutectic soldering devices include infrared reflow furnace, eutectic machine with nozzles and tweezers, vacuum eutectic stove, etc. There are following deficiencies in the above equipment and process thereof:    (1) The infrared reflow furnace has the shortcomings of a slow heating/cooling rate, an uneven temperature zone and displacements of chips due to jitters in the transmission process.    (2) The eutectic machine with nozzles and tweezers has a low output, and easily causes damage to chips, especially photoelectric chips, and thus affects the product performance. Meanwhile, because of the eutectic chip by chip process, as to a multi-chip component, some eutectic chips which were performed eutectic first are subject to repeated heats, which leads to poor material performance of the chips. Further, melting of solder many times affects the life and performance of the soldering.    (3) The vacuum eutectic stove has a high heating/cooling rate, but in order to ensure the quality of eutectic, an additional fixture is usually used to apply a pressure on chips. It is suitable for larger chip packages while unsuitable for small chips and chips with fragile surfaces.